Collection of Frozen Stories
by princessarrendelle
Summary: A collection of frozen stories from my tumblr. I do hope you enjoy! I will rate chapters as i go along.
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Kristoff

Your typical Frozen high school romance when the girl is to scared to talk to the popular guy. With some… interesting stuff. This is 3,982 words, so I consider it some of my best work.

Her emerald eyes scanned the busy hallways of Madison High. She stood off to the side of the halls, not wanting to get trampled by the heavy footed seniors and juniors who felt they could trample underclassmen. Anna only had two minutes to get to class, and if she didn't start walking she would be personally victimized by Mr. Westleton. Her only wish everyday was to see the spontaneous Kristoff. He was always with his group of football friends, the cheerleaders, the beach beauties, and the completely fakers who thrived upon the simplest attention they got from the high almighty. Anna waited a little bit longer and the hallway dwindled down to a minuscule group of people. Then, she saw him. Her eyes glanced at the towering blonde boy who was of course joined by the thousands of charmers at his feet. After she had enough looks at him she walked away. Of course she knew that he would never date her. Kristoff would spoil his reputation and most guys weren't simply sweet anymore. Of course she was late to Mr. Westleton's class, luckily he felt Anna was a good student and he let it slide. It was either that or he felt bad for her since her friends consisted of a few girls who rarely even spoke to her. Anna was very pretty but she just didn't want to be recognized as some popular princess. She also had the shyest personality in all of the high school. Her love for the arts was passionate, but due to her lack of courage she couldn't even remember her lines.

After Mr. Wesleton's history class she moved through the halls to another one of her favorite classes. All the sophomores were required to take a creative writing class. There was no honor students in the class, so it was a mix of people of all academic values. This was Anna's one class that she had with her ashy blonde prince. She always sat in the back of room, hoping that no one would notice her writing abilities. Soon Kristoff rushed into class and took a seat in the middle of the class. She closely watched him form a conversation with one of the jock girls. The girl had tanned skin and beautiful brunette hair that was as sleek as silk. The girl effortlessly babbled and flirted with Kristoff. Anna watched with disgust, why she couldn't be that girl that everyone wanted. She wanted Kristoff so bad, since they both had similar family lives. Every day after school Anna would walk to the apartment she shared with her older sister, Elsa. Elsa was always balancing school and work so she could at the least support themselves a little bit. A few years ago the sister's parents died in a dreadful accident. Anna could remember the phone call she received that bleak and cold February day. Her parents had left them an enough money to split. For a while they were living with their aunt Lucy, but she told Elsa in her senior year of high school that she should find a good college and take Anna to live with her. Elsa accepted the idea and took Anna all around to search for a good enough college. Once they found a perfect college, they bought an apartment twenty minutes away from the campus. Luckily a public high school was in the town they lived in, soon Anna was all set for freshmen year.

Elsa believed that they should save all their money for college and graduate school only. She also postulated that they work for money and as soon as Anna was a sophomore she made her get a job. At first during the summer after freshmen year Elsa demanded that Anna get a job as lifeguard. Luckily Anna was able to keep the job and help provide a little bit of money for food and other goods. Than once the pool closed Elsa sent Anna out to find another job. Elsa wasn't very strict at all, except for two things. Elsa told Anna that she needed to keep working and she needed immaculate grades. As soon as the pool shut its doors Elsa made Anna roam around town and look for some type of job. Soon the job came up, and that was stocking up shelves at Sally and Steve's Small Small Store. Anna didn't mind the work and she was paid as well. After school the strawberry blonde would go to the apartment, grab a snack, and then go to work for a few hours.

Kristoff's life was like Annas but in a different way. His parents didn't die at a young age, they had him as a teen. Kristoff's mother became pregnant in high school, and once her boyfriend found out he walked away from the situation. His mother turned to her half brother (his name is Axel) who was thirty and was married. He decided to take the baby and raise him as his own. Axel was a high school football star, and he even went into professional football for a few years. Once he saw that Kristoff had great potential he worked him hard until he was a major success. Axel also went to the same high school Kristoff went to, and he was known as the first freshmen to make JV football. Kristoff followed in his footsteps and became the second freshmen to make JV football. The ashy blonde always felt somewhat neglected in his family. He noticed how his uncle loved and cared for Kristoff's achievments not his personality.

Soon Anna snapped back into reality and tried to focus in class. Mrs. Turner, Anna's favorite teacher spoke about using writing as a way to better your life. She exclaimed that through writing you could really express your emotions and feelings. Anna soon noticed that she was looking at Kristoff again and wishing he would be able to know her feelings. Just then an idea popped into Anna's head. She quickly and quietly ripped a piece of loose leaf paper from her notebook and scribbled now this message:

_Hello Kristoff. I really like you a lot, but I just can't seem to tell if you would even consider liking me. I just wanted to try sending you a note since I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer._

Anna folded the note and put it in her pocket, as soon as class was out she sped out of the class and into the hallway. She got her books for the next class but decided to wait until the hallway was completely empty. The shimmering green eyes girl bounced to locker #376 and popped the note through one of the vent like things. She sighed and ran into Mrs. Kling's math class and prayed she wouldn't get reprimanded. Luckily there was a substitute so she could get by this time.

When the day ended Kristoff went to his locker. A brutal football practice had just ended and he was tired and fed up. Coach made him run twenty laps around the football field and then he made them go into the weight room to bench press weights. His coach had a theory by adding more weight every time you lift you will become incredibly strong, but Kristoff just felt like it was more work. As he put the code into the lock and spun it around a couple of times he noticed a small piece of paper creased inside of his locker. He read the note, none of his other girls would even dream of actually putting a note in his locker. Kristoff ran his fingers over the smooth notebook paper. The note was sweet, but he wanted more than a message. Kristoff wanted this person to send him something real, some type of proof that this person had feelings for him. He opened one of his folders that had nothing in it and put the note inside.

Anna couldn't help but think about writing a second note. Why not show Kristoff who she really was. She took a piece of computer paper and jotted down her next note that read,

_My dearest Kristoff,_

_Since I'm writing you these I might as well show you who I am and that I have a yearning passion to be with you. Ok, that sounds weird but I like you, a lot. I found a message from a love poem and wrote it down,_

_To Earthward_

"_Love at the lips was touch_

_As sweet as I could bear;_

_And once that seemed too much;_

_I lived on air"_

_-Robert Frost_

_This is only a small section of the poem, and Robert Frost is honestly my favorite poet on this earth. I can explain each line to you. The first line I believe shows how love can be physical and passionate. We all crave to love someone and have someone physically. The second line I believe shows that love can be only as sweet as you can bear. Maybe you can bear more but the simplicity of love can change you. The next line I think shows that even though romance can seem overwhelming, but the effort you put into it really shows compassion. Finally I feel the final line of this section shows that when you're in love you feel like you lived on air, and I know that living on air seems so wonderful! Ok, so I wrote you a lot more and I hope you don't mind that these letters come more and more._

Anna wanted to go to school early, this note she knew had potential. She grabbed her book bag and a mug of tea hoping that if she ran she might get in early and be able to slip the letter in fast and not be late. She had her hand on the door when a grumpy Elsa walked into the room. Her hair was in a long messy braid with strands going every which way. Elsa said,

"Anna I got a call from one of your teachers. Mr. Thompson to be exact."

Anna mentally groaned. She knew Mr. Thompson hated her. As much as she tried to participate in gym class, she could never focus or even bother to try. Anna's green eyes met Elsa's blue ones. Her older sister continued,

"Mr. Thompson informed me that you are not trying at all. You ace the PE test and health class but when it comes to doing things you're lazy. You know I only have two rules. Rule number one is have a job and the second is do well in school. I try not be strict and get on your back, I rarely see you and when I do I try to be nice. You know how important it is to do well in school and I can't always be nagging at you. You better start to focus on what's important." Anna leaned against the apartment door and said,

"You want me to focus on what's important? How about you, you never see me all you do is leave me alone. The only time you talk to me is now when you're mad! I don't understand why you could never even do anything with me. Mom and dad would have wanted us to stick together, and you're the one keeping us apart."

Anna left the room and hoped Elsa would get the picture. She was constantly fuming over the little things in life. Anna looked at her watch, maybe if she sprinted she would make it in time.

As soon as Anna got to schools she went to his locker and slipped in the letter. She wanted to see how Kristoff reacted when the letter flew out of the locker. The strawberry blonde hid behind her locker door when Kristoff and his gang filled the hallway. The beach beauties, blushing babes, football crew, and basketball guys were all trying to get his attention at once. Soon they all left and Anna watched as Kristoff opened the door. He spotted the letter and opened it up, he read it and then _smiled. _Anna wanted to jump for joy and skip around the halls but she knew that would be bad. The warning bell rang and Anna scurried to her homeroom hoping to not be noticed by Kristoff. Now her head was full of new ideas and thoughts on how to get Kristoff. At her free period she went into the school library and looked for a new poetry book. She found a green backed book and opened it up. Her next letter was in the making.

_My dearest Kristoff,_

_Another letter you might ask yourself. Well, I feel like writing to you has become a fun thing to do. I of course put some poetry in here to warm your heart since I seem to do a good job of it haha. Please don't tell anyone about these since I'm afraid one of your friends will make fun of you or something like that. I just feel better leaving this as a more private type of thing. I would love it if you loved me since our stories our very similar. I'm not going to tell you how, but let's just say my life has been alone and pretty sad. I used to be a happy girl, but now things are changing for me. My sister doesn't love me, and all I have are a few friends who aren't loyal to me. Anyway here is some poetry for now,_

_How Do I love Thee?_

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise."_

_-Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

_This is only a little praise from the poem. I do hope you read it with me sometime._

_I will be coming to one of your football games soon, and I will explain more in my next letter._

As Anna was leaving school she popped the letter into his locker. Luckily no one was watching as she pranced through the empty halls. When she got back to the apartment she had her next letter in mind, but she also needed to find a way for him to notice her at his next football game. The Friday night football game was coming, and this was a big home game. They were against their rival school, and she knew that he needed to focus. After Anna came back from work she noticed that Elsa was waiting for her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had tissues around her. Anna looked at her and said,

"Are you ok?"

Elsa ran up to her sister and hugged her. She said,

"I'm sorry for not being here for you. I know how hard it is, especially since our parents are gone. Please know that I am always here for you. I really am trying must I must not be trying hard enough for you."

Anna looked at Elsa, she knew how hard it was for Elsa. Anna spoke,

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself to work and get beautiful grades. I'm here to help you."

Elsa wiped the small tears that trickled down her face. She said,

"I hate to do this but I need to go now. I'll see you soon."

Anna quickly spoke,

"Do you mind if on Friday I go to my schools football game?"

Elsa looked at Anna and smiled. She said,

"Do you and your friends like one of the players. Football guys are the cutest."

Anna felt confused. She never knew that Elsa thought boys were "cute." Anna said,

"Kind of. I just wanted to let you know."

Elsa then told Anna she could go to the game, and with that said she left the apartment. The strawberry blonde decided to think of a new letter and a new message to put into it. Anna took out her laptop and began to type,

_My dearest Kristoff,_

_I have decided to come to your Friday night game. I'll tell you more on that later. It's been pretty nice lately, my home life is improving and stuff like that. I've made a few friends and I'm actually bringing one of them to the game so we could watch you. Haha. Anyways about the game I thought of an idea on how to meet you. After the game ends when everyone goes home I'll be the last girl waiting in the bleachers. I will make sure I am the last to exit the game. I understand you may not want to see me, and that's ok since I know you might have feelings for other girls. You don't need to tell me that you love me or anything, I just wanted to try to reach out to you. I understand if you don't want to see me, I just needed to try this. Finally here is another piece of poetry since I feel that you like reading the poems,_

_Can We Just?_

"_Can we just run away Together, just me and you? Have fun, forever play? You know, just the two of us? Can we just leave this place? Just run hand in hand? Be together all our days? And never ever look back… Can we just walk Together under the stars? I'll kiss your hand and your lips? -Gwennie Abra_

_Again this is only part of the poem, I just loved this one. The message is passionate and as true as it can be. Well I really loved this one with all my heart. I'm scared for Friday—-I hope you come to see me._

Anna printed out the letter and decided that this was her last chance to really tell him her plan. For a while she had been leaving short, notes, and poems. Very rarely did she actually put a big letter into his locker.

At school the next day Anna made sure to get in super early so she could deposit the letter into his locker. She slyly ran through the halls and then pushed the letter into his locker, hoping he would quickly read this one. The game was tomorrow night and she had no time to loose. She had already informed Amelia, her new friend about the game. Anna even told her about the letters, and Amelia thought it was simply adorable. Soon it was time to take her position by the water foundation as Kristoff and his gang stumbled into the hall. Amelia's locker was right next to Kristoff so she decided to hang there and listen in case Kristoff said anything. Weirdly one of Kristoff's beach beauties was trailing right behind him. He opened the locked door and the letter fell to the ground he picked it up, and one of the beach beauties snatched it up. The girl read the letter and told something to Kristoff. He looked at her and smiled shyly. He then took the letter before the girl could even read what was written in it. Soon Kristoff left his locker and he took the letter with him. Amelia ran up to Anna and spoke as fast as she could,

"One of the popular girls told Kristoff that she had been writing the letters! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Anna said,

"There is only one thing left to do, and that is to go to the football game."

….

It was a cold and crisp autumn night. There was a calming chill to the air that made Anna shiver every few seconds. She quickly tied the scarf around her neck tighter so she could soak up all the warmth in the gorgeous piece of wool. Anna and Amelia were sitting in the farthest seat in the bleachers they could think of. Amelia was talking nonstop stop about how cute all the football players were. Anna couldn't agree more. The game was one of the biggest of the season, since it was against the school's arch enemy. Anna could still see Kristoff even though they were up so high. He had on his blue jersey with this name and number in golden letters. The cheerleaders began to warm up, and soon the crowd was become quite loud. The smell of butter and salt filled the air from the concession stand, and soon all the freshmen girls were lined up and saying with player they thought was the cutest. Anna had her eyes only on one of them.

Soon it was half time, and Anna got up to walk around. She saw Kristoff's girl group chatting away. The girls all had perfect outfits, perfect hair, basically perfect everything. Anna hoped the girls wouldn't stay until after the game. Soon it was approaching 10:30 at night, and the game was in its final seconds. Anna couldn't help but feel the butterflies flying around her stomach. The game ended and the crowd cheered, they had just one. The crowd cheered and everyone flipped out. The crowd of people started to leave, and soon Amelia was gone as well. It was around 11:30 when nobody was left in the bleachers. It was pitch black, and Anna only had the light of her phone to keep her company. She grew terrified, Kristoff didn't care about meeting her. Soon she heard stomping on the cold metal bleachers. Anna grew terrified what if some burglar or something saw her. Soon she saw a small light glowing the darkness. Soon the stomping person came closer to her. The figure sat down right next to Anna and said,

"Hello Anna."

Anna's heart started to beat a thousand times and she could hardly breathe. She spoke,

"Kristoff."

The figure shifted and sat next to her, he started to speak,

"I knew it was you. I knew you were the one writing me letters."

Anna smiled in the darkness and said,

"Yeah I thought it was pretty fun, seeing you read the letters and smile."

Kristoff moved closer to her, and Anna could soon feel him right next to her. He started to speak,

"I honestly always like you. A lot. I always thought you were very cute, and you also never bothered me like the other girls did. Basically all of the football team knew I thought you were cute, but I was just too scared to tell you."

Anna said,

"That's so sweet. I always liked you I just didn't know what to say."

Just than Anna sneezed from the cold, she had been outside for hours. In the darkness Kristoff took off his varsity jacked and wrapped it around Anna. The jacket was huge and extremely warm. She cuddled with the big piece of clothing and said,

"Thanks, my dearest Kristoff."

He then awkwardly said,

"I umm…. Would it be ok if…..i ummm kissed you?"

Anna shifted in her seat, her first kiss was coming up and she couldn't believe how fast. She kissed him on the cheek and said,

"We may."

Soon Kristoff crashed his lips into her's. The moment was perfect, and Anna couldn't be happier. Everything was just so perfect. When they finished Kristoff said,

"May I have the pleasure to go with you my dear Anna?"

Anna spoke as fast as she could,

"Of course we can my dearest Kristoff."

Based on this prompt.

_gif from __here_


	2. CHECK PLEASE

Prompt: Imagine your OTP meeting at a restaurant after Person A gets stood up by their date and ends up eating alone. Person B can be either a waiter at the restaurant or another person eating there.

(From otpprompts on tumblr)

Anna was just putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. She quickly brushed eye shadow over her eyelid, and then red lipstick onto her pale thin lips. Usually she loved going on dates with Hans, he would usually buy whatever she wanted and bring her presents. Lately he was becoming more and more distant. The redhead plucked at her curled hair. She honestly _resented _going on the crappy dates. Anna wanted to end the relationship, but whenever she was about to he would fly her to some exotic country. Then he would profess his love to her, and every time she would fall for it. Anna stared at herself in the mirror as her phone binged. She unlocked her phone and read Hans' message,

_Darling me meet tonight at Belle Nuit at 7 sharp. See you then :*_

She sighed when Hans said 7, he usually met 8:30. It was six now so the redhead decided to finish up her outfit and find something else to do. At 7 she left her apartment, and decided to walk to the restaurant. She didn't mind that it was already 7:30, since Hans never came early to any date. At 7:45 she reached the restaurant, and then she asked if a tall man with dark red hair was here. As usual the answer was no, so Anna was led to a table in the back of the eatery. Anna always wanted to be in the back so just incase she saw anyone they wouldn't notice her. The waiter brought over two menus and gave Anna a tall glass of water. The red head ordered the cheapest champagne on the menu, and calmly waited for Hans. She couldn't help but watch everyone else having fun and enjoying their dates. Men and women of all different backgrounds had a partner with them, and they all seemed to be having a great time. Anna slumped in the chair as the waiter kept on coming and asking if she was hungry or needed anything. The redhead stared at the empty seat next to her, Hans really didn't love her. By now it was already 9 at night, and no Hans at all. He was always late, but he was _never _this late. At least he would have sent a text saying that the date was off. 9:30 rolled around and Anna grew impatient, her stomach was growling and her temper was skyrocketing. She was about to just pull out her wallet and pay when a tall, built, blonde man walked up to her. He sat down in the seat across from her and said,

"So he stood you up?"

Anna was astonished and appalled by this man's rude behavior. She firmly spoke,

"Excuse me stir but I was not stood up. My boyfriend was just, very busy with work today. He always comes late to our dates since he is a very busy man. Now I would appreciate it if you left."

The blonde man spoke,

"I see you here all the time with you and that "boy" of yours. You always are here for two hours, and when he does come you both look like you hate each other. Why do you even like him so much, is it because of his money?"

The redhead was now furious and said,

"I'll have you know that I make my own money. He only wastes his by going to bars and taking me on short vacations. Trust me, he basically has nothing in the bank."

Anna couldn't believe she just said that, but it was true. Hans' used to be very wealthy, but that wasn't the reason why she fell for him. Once they began dating he was making a lot of money, but soon he started to miss work. Hans would usually go out partying, get drunk, and over sleep the next day. The company soon took away his high power and some of his paychecks. He basically was living off of the money he used to make, but he would soon run out of that.

The blonde man spoke snapping Anna out of her daydream,

"Maybe the only reason he wants to stay with you is your money. He probably hates you, but loves your money."

Anna took out her phone and called Hans. She put it on speaker and waited for Hans to pick up. Once he did Anna could hear party music in the background. She said,

"Hans I'm breaking up with you."

Hans gasped in the phone and said,

"No please don't. I'm so sorry Anna I forgot about the date. I'll come now."

"It's to late were officially done."

Anna hung up the phone and looked into the man's chocolate eyes. He spoke,

"So not that you're a free women, how about we go on our first date."

The waiter came over to them with fresh bread and new water. He took their orders and left the room. The restaurant was basically empty accept for a few guest still milling about.

Anna asked him,

"So what's your name and why are you here."

The man said,

"I'm Kristoff, I'm a business man and I'm here for a lot of reasons. Two months ago one of friends send this place had the best French food in town. Being me, I had to come and try out this food. I then saw you and your ex. You looked so miserable, and I really wanted to just talk to you. Then I came here again and you were still with him, and you still looked so bad. I continued to come and was waiting for him to just stop coming. Finally today I saw my chance to talk to you."

Anna started to blush like crazy. She couldn't believe that this man was _waiting _for her. She said,

"Well I've been waiting for someone like you."


End file.
